


Зеркало

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), xima_aka_madhatter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xima_aka_madhatter/pseuds/xima_aka_madhatter
Summary: Изабела похожа на богиню, Хоук молится ей, как умеет.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - cекс перед зеркалом.

Изабела удивлённо взирала на себя в зеркало. Не то чтобы ей не нравился вид, но он был слишком необычный и непривычный. Она знала, что чертовски хороша и никогда не пряталась под слоями ненужных тряпок (да и смешно это — драться в рюше, ворохе юбок и узких рукавах).

— Я не понимаю, Хоук, — сдалась Изабела и взглянула на Мариан.

— Мы приглашены на приём, — пожимает плечами Хоук и продолжает листать “Вестник веселой вдовы”.

— Мы? — Изабела удивлённо выгибает бровь.

— Да, к герцогу Просперу, — Мариан откладывает своё чтиво и медленно подходит к Изабеле со спины.

— Будем эпатировать унылую публику?

— Ещё как! Я, моя любовница, мрачный татуированный эльф и одержимый маг! Такой эпатаж не снился даже правящему дому. Сама посуди, чем они могут похвастаться? Извечным инцестом да постоянными “тайными”, — Мариан строит рожицу и делает пальцами кавычки, — отравлениями? Пф! Ерунда!

— Действительно, — мурлычет Изабела, пристально глядя в отражение.

Зеркальная Мариан кладёт руки на тонкую талию любовницы, нежно ведёт по бёдрам, ягодицам. Изабела не оборачивается, загипнотизированная отражением. Хоук не разрывает взгляда, наклоняется и покрывает смуглую шею едва ощутимыми поцелуями. Это так непохоже на её обычные порывистые и полные страсти ласки. Изабела лишь замирает, продолжает наблюдать за отражением.

Мариан наклоняется, подбирая и задирая подол платья: нижние юбки из ажурного кружева и хлопка собираются мягкими складками у талии, Изабела видит свои подвязки и кружевное бельё, а ещё довольные глаза Мариан, когда та поднимается, прижимается со спины тесно и жарко. Её движения ленивые и неспешные.

— Подержи, — улыбка у неё обещающая, сладострастная, предвкушающая.

Изабела послушно сжимает ворох юбок, позволяя Мариан продолжать… что бы она там ни задумала.

Изабела смотрит в глаза своему отражению и видит расширенные до предела зрачки, чуть взмокший от предгрозовой духоты и ласк любовницы лоб, обветренные губы. И глаза Мариан. Они гипнотизируют, проникают куда-то в самые потаённые уголки души. Хоук не просто спит с ней, понимает вдруг Изабела, она  _ действительно _ дорожит ею. Она бросается на поиски реликвии и никогда не спрашивает, что это за реликвия (хотя в сущности это ничего не значащая ерунда). То, что делает для неё Хоук, не делал никто и никогда — она принимает Изабелу. Ей плевать на длинный, как береговая линия Амарантайнского океана, шлейф из прошлых любовников; плевать на пиратство и руки, измазанные в крови до самого подбородка.

Хоук принимает Изабелу вместе с её страстью к морю, тёмным и совершенно не ангельским прошлым, сумбурным настоящим и туманным будущим. Мариан не просит клятв и не даёт их сама. Она живёт здесь и сейчас.

Изабела наблюдает за тем, как в отражении Мариан покрывает поцелуями её шею и плечи, опускается на колени и ласкает бёдра, нежно оглаживает, чуть поддевает подвязку пальцами, целует кожу под ней, возвращает ткань на место. Руки у Хоук горячие, кожа совершенно сухая, обветренная, чуть потрескавшаяся, ногти коротко острижены. Но от прикосновения этих рук кожа словно плавится. Мариан тянет крошечные полоски кружевного белья вниз, обнажая треугольник темных волос, трусики остаются на бедрах, пока Хоук смотрит на отражение Изабелы и ласкает её пальцами: нежно, почти не касаясь, дразня. Медленная нега и желание ленивыми волнами стекают от самой макушки к пальцам на ногах, покрывают кожу мурашками.

Пальцы проходятся по складкам, чуть давят в самых чувствительных местах. Изабелл хочется расставить ноги шире, но тонкое кружево белья все еще опоясывает бёдра. Дыхание становится тяжёлым. Снаружи тёмные облака совсем скрывают бледное жёлтое солнце, из распахнутых окон тонко и сладко пахнет жимолостью, петуньями и приближающейся грозой.

Отражение в огромном зеркале словно живёт своей жизнью. Изабеле кажется, что это кто-то другой выгибается под умелыми пальцами своей любовницы, это чей-то чужой грудной стон разрывает тишину комнаты. В отражении Мариан всё же стягивает ненавистную кружевную тряпку с бёдер Изабелы и любуется открывшимся видом: задранный до талии подол сбился, скомкался под стискивающими его пальцами, терпкие капельки пота стекают по заполошно бьющейся на шее жилке и устремляются дальше, в ложбинку между грудей, ткань натягивается при каждом вздохе, не скрывая затвердевших от возбуждения сосков. Хоук пропускает руку между горячих расставленных в стороны ног Изабелы, раздвигает складки, оглаживает их, нежно прикасается к клитору — неотрывно глядя в глаза любовницы.

Изабела протяжно и низко стонет, откидывая голову. Мариан, продолжая наблюдать за отражением любовницы, погружает в неё пальцы, чувствует, как мышцы тесно обхватывают их, пытаясь вобрать сильнее. Движения Хоук медленные, тягучие, дурманящие. Где-то за окном слышится первый раскат грома. Запах грозы, петуний и жимолости кружит голову, растекается по комнате, смешиваясь с ароматом Изабелы, сводит с ума.

Мариан понимает, что этого мало. Одних пальцев недостаточно. Ветер раздувает тонкий тюль, громко хлопает тяжёлыми бархатными портьерами. Белые росчерки молний рвано ложатся на бронзовую кожу Изабелы, пока она зачарованно смотрит в зеркало.

Хоук перетекает одним плавным движением и оказывается на коленях перед Изабелой, поднимает глаза. Та смотрит расфокусированным взглядом куда-то вперед, словно не замечая Мариан. И Хоук кажется, что она на коленях перед статуей древней морской богини — естественной в своей красоте и отстранённости — ей нет дела до возносящих молитвы моряков. Она — стихия. Она — страсть. Она — само естество жизни.

И Мариан хочется молиться этой богине. Она погружает язык в горячие складки и начинает творить самую жаркую, самую искреннюю и страстную молитву, какую только может. Изабела дрожит под её ласками, низкие вибрирующие стоны вплетаются в раскаты грома. Она на несколько секунд слепнет — то ли от вспышек молнии, то ли от оргазма. Ноги не держат, Мариан чувствует дрожь под пальцами, сжимающими бёдра любовницы.

— Если у этого барона…

— Графа, — поправляет Мариан.

— Не важно! Если у этого чёртового нет комнаты, наполненной зеркалами, где стоит одна лишь кровать, то мы не поедем!

Хоук заливисто смеётся.

Гроза за окном постепенно стихает, а в комнате по-прежнему пахнет петуньями, жимолостью и Изабелой.


End file.
